The First Episode
''CartoonDents The movie '' plot-When Acr Izy Bly Ied and Gn arrive at CartoonDon Tension happens between Gn Hy Mj Ana and Sabra they begin fighting and Tm makes them get along and say sorry Soon They all become friends! Py can’t Believe that He made them get along J-I decided that the children on the Classic Villainous Island should be given a chance to live here in CartoonDon T-James you mean our enemies? H-Who are their parents? J-Libby Drizella Diesel Chernabog and Scar P-Bust My Buffers Scar? He’s the meanest one of all even more evil than Maleficent herself He killed his brother for the throne and lied about Him the whole time! Sabra-Guys guess what I just heard our Parents say Mj-What did they say? Sabra-I heard them say that the villainous children of Libby Scar Chernabog Diesel and Drizella are coming here! Py-Diesel? No way he hates us! Sabra-And Bly Hates me! Ana-And Izy Hates me! Hy-See So our parents think that we’re going to put up with these villainous children? Gn-They seem very evil to me it’s not right! We can’t allow these villainous children to Control us! We have to do something that will end them then they’re sure to look silly and leave our turf! Tm-Now Guys we have to be friendly towards them we can’t act so rude to them! We can at least give them a chance to prove themselves to us Gn-I say no ! Tm we are going to make these Villainous kids look silly and that’s final! They go to sleep The next day Izy ied Nec Bly and Acr arrive this Soon causes tension between the CVK’s and CHK’s Mj Hy and Gn-Ied! What are you doing here this is our turf go away you don’t belong here! Who invited you over? You’re supposed to be on that Villainous Island Where you belong not here! Now tell us who invited you here? Ied-James invited me over for a chance of redemption Hy-You get away from our turf right now you Evil boxed square lying trouble black wheeled show off Diesel! Sabra-What the Witch Bly? How did you get here! You were never supposed to be here you Evil mean bossy teenage girl! They keep fighting until Tm notices and finds out that they can’t get along with each other Tm-Guys why are y’all fighting with each other why can’t y’all get along with each other? Hy Mj and Gn-Ied is on our turf we told him to leave! He’s nothing but trouble Sabra-I don’t like Bly she makes me look bad! Ana-I Told Izy to Leave Tm makes his friends apologize for being rude to the CVK’s Tm-Now now guys I know y’all hate each other and our Parents had enough of them in the past but that doesn’t mean that y’all have to be so rude to them now I want y’all to apologize to each other and become friends understand? Hy Gn and Mj-Sigh Yes Tm Sorry Ied we didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! Can we be friends? Ied-Smiles -M hm I forgive y’all I’ll be your friend Sabra-Bly I’m really sorry about what I said I didn’t mean that! I just told Tm that to be rude can you forgive me? I really want us to be friends I mean our moms Libby and Sabrina had enough of them getting in the way of each other and I don’t want us to end up like Aunt Libby and Sabrina by getting in each other‘s way Libby-Ha ha you’re right Cousin Sabra Let’s be friends I missed you a lot! Sabra-Aw me too! Guys I have something to y’all Tm-What is it? Libby-We’re cousins! Hy-Wow! Mj-Awesome so are we! They all hang out Py-Tm you did it you made us become friends! Tm-I’m glad that y’all got along now